


I saved you a piece

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cheesecake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Nightmares, Professor Severus Snape - Freeform, naps, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry gets back from work and Severus is taking a nap, he gets cheesecake out of the fridge but know Severus would like some when he wakes up, so he saves him some.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	I saved you a piece

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s another Drabble of this amazing series I began - and continue- writing on my phone notes to put some good ideas into words. 
> 
> It’s now 3:53 am and I should be sleeping or making myself useful but I’m having a terrible episode of anxiety and I thought that I would better write these two lovelies fluffing around- it has worked to keep some bad thoughts away, at least for now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. Please leave comments, I do love them, they put a smile on my face and mirth in my heart ❤️

Harry loves getting home early, in the middle of the afternoon when Severus takes a mandatory nap so he can work until past 9 without falling asleep over his students papers. 

_ “I’m not in my twenties anymore, Harry,” Severus groaned in response when Harry asked him why he didn’t come to bed that night. “I fall asleep over my work now, I’m so old,” _

_ “You’re not old, Sev, just tired,” Harry assured him caressing his cheek and then his hair. “Why don’t you start taking a nap in the afternoons? You barely sleep at night, worrying where I am and such, why don’t you take a nap? “ Harry suggested as he helped him stand up and pushed him towards the bedroom.  _

_ “ I’m not a child who needs a nap,” Severus protested weakly as he yawned.  _

_ “Neither am I and I take naps at work sometimes. You’re no help to your students if you can’t avoid falling asleep as I’m no help to victims if I fell asleep during an interrogation or in a mission,” Since when Harry was so wise? Severus wondered. _

_ “Fine, I’ll take naps,” Severus said between grumbles. _

Severus was on their couch laying on his side facing the back of the couch, he was fully clothed with his tight on the arse black trousers, his perfectly tailored button up white shirt, that was crumpled on the sleeves from the older man rolling his sleeves so much instead of taking it off-  oh Harry loves when his husband goes around shirtless. 

Harry took off his auror robes and left them in a bundle on the near armchair before going to the couch to check on his husband. 

His expression was peaceful yet preoccupied as Harry noticed it always is when Severus sleeps alone, he hates sleeping alone. 

Harry kissed the frown away. He kissed Severus hairline and straightened his back before walking towards the fridge in the kitchen, Severus worked very hard to charm their quarters to allow electricity to run and Harry enjoyed watching him drawing runes around the apartment with a frown in between his eyebrows and his tongue trapped between his teeth. 

Harry always craves something sweet after dragging someone to Azkaban, the place even though was now Dementor-less has this eerie aura around and Harry can’t help but remember that Remus had said that chocolate always help, but he didn’t like chocolate that much, he prefers strawberry jelly. Merlin bless Severus Snape-Potter for his secret caring nature, he always asks the Hogwarts elves to bring strawberry cheesecake for his stubborn husband who refuses to quit his auror job when he clearly hates it. 

_ “ I just don’t know what else to do, I’m not a good brewer...” Harry whined when Severus suggested him to quit the aurors to get a job he likes.  _

_ “You’re as good as I am, I taught you well,” Severus protested softly as his fingers drew patterns on his naked chest.  _

_ “But I don’t have your passion, I only learned to get in your pants,” Harry joked trying to change the topic. Severus glared at him, although he ended up laughing and kissing his husband’s jawline- that fucking perfect jawline covered with short raven hairs, they tickle Severus lips.  _

_ “I know that, brat. Why do you think I let you?” He chuckled. “But don’t change the subject, you know I’m right,”  _

_ Harry sighed. “I know but I still don’t know what else to do,”  _

_ “Something you like,” Severus suggested with his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  _

_ “I like you, do you think you can pay me for keeping you in bed like this?” Harry rolled his hips - naked hips- against Severus’ trying again to change the direction of the conversation but Severus was as stubborn as his young husband. _

_ “I mean it, Harry. I can’t go on with my life with you whining about your job,”  _

_ “So this is about you? You can’t be happy with me being unhappy?” Harry protested pouting his lips so Severus could kiss him.  _

_“Exactly,” Severus kissed his pouting lips. “Now, if you want to make me happy, make yourself happy first,” Severus concluded before standing up and going to their bathroom with Harry following closely_.

Harry continued eating his cheesecake while leaning against the breakfast bar and absently watching Severus sleep on their couch, so he instantly noticed that Severus was moving, but he wasn’t awake yet, he was kicking, squirming around and finally got himself tangled with the blanket Harry put over him earlier. 

Harry quickly dropped his fork with a piece of cheesecake on it and strode to the living room, his hand landed on Severus shoulders to try to steady him, he shook him lightly to help him wake up. 

“Harry?” Severus asked and Harry forced the lower part of his body to behave- this is not the time! Severus voice has always this effect on him, it was embarrassing to learn under his tutelage when he was speaking so low, so sexy near him. 

“Hey darling,” Harry greeted softly as Severus’ eyes fluttered open and he put a stand of hair behind the older man’s ear. “Nightmare?” Severus nodded stiffly still trying to forget about it. “Do you want to talk about it?” Harry caressed his cheek affectionately. Severus shook his head before looking at Harry with pleading eyes. 

“Can you lay down with me?” He whispered and before he could ask again Harry laid down behind him and hugged him close from behind. “Did you eat all the cheesecake?” Harry knew Severus also like the strawberry cheesecake so he saved him some. 

Harry chuckled. “I saved you a piece, love,” 


End file.
